


Work

by Sherlockresidue



Series: Gav800Week2018 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockresidue/pseuds/Sherlockresidue
Summary: I… I don’t know what work means specifically? So… I just… did whatever I wanted to do… but set at work… so yeah… also no ones doing fics for this or at least none that I have seen so I feel weird.





	Work

“— in my head, I just thought bitch??” Gavin says in a high-pitched tone, and Connor tilts his head, tuning into Gavin and Tina’s conversation. “My fuckin dumbass thought it’d be a good fucking idea to fight him.”

“No fucking way!” Tina says sarcastically, though Gavin pointedly overlooks that.

“I know! And me, being the fucking dumbass I am, I threw the first fucking punch to! And, I know it was a dumb fucking move, but even Chris was on the verge of tearing this guy a new one. We were so drunk when we brought him into the station, Fowler almost arrested our asses for being drunk in public.” Gavin explains, making small hand gestures that Connor’s absolutely fascinated with, mapping out each one and predicting the pattern (not like he has to, he’s already got enough data from previous watchings to know).

That’s when Connor sees the bruise forming on Gavin’s cheek and the split lip that must burn.

“Are you okay, Detective?” Connor asks without even considering that Gavin would most likely say something sarcastic and completely overlook the question. That’s pretty much what Gavin did these days, but it was better than him making biting remarks about Connor’s ‘android-ness’ and punching him the stomach. (Gavin did apologize for that, but it was in the form of writing on a sticky note, reading ‘sorry’ attached to a small fern.

Gavin turns around, surprise written on his face. “Uh, yeah, he just got a few good hits on me before we arrested him was all.” Reed says, using a less harsh tone than he usually does.

“Why would you fight someone?” Connor asks, tilting his head a little. Gavin was not stupid, he didn’t go around picking fights with everybody over nothing (well, he only picked fights with Connor over nothing, everyone else he just grumbled about quietly at his desk when he thought no one could hear him).

“Okay, so this fucking random shithead with this stupid fucking haircut,” Gavin starts, already immersed in telling the whole story to Connor and turning his full body towards him, “comes up to Chris and I, who are sharing a beer and having a good fucking time. Tina couldn’t make it, she was off with her fiancée doing married shit.” He shoots a look at Tina who grins slyly.

“Hey, you told me to always go for some pussy, no matter what.” Tina defends herself.

“Jesus fuck, I don’t wanna know about you and Charlotte’s sex life. Anyways, this guy comes up to Chris and I, saying some shit like ‘who invited you two gay fucks here’. Apparently, there was some fucking night out or whatever the fuck and these guys were pissed. And I fucking get up - already more than a little tipsy - and tell this motherfucker ‘no, he’s got a wife but I’m fucking gay as shit and would beat your fucking ass’.”

Connor freezes for a moment. Gavin is attracted to men?

“And this guys’ fucking friends or whatever start yelling things about me taking it up the ass or whatever, and at this point, I’m fucking pissed. Who the fuck bashes gays anymore? It’s fucking 2038, not 2008. Anyways, Chris is out of his seat but it’s too late, because my dumbass throws the first punch. We get into a short fist fight before Chris has this guy bent over the bar - and not in a fun way - and starts reading his rights while holding up his badge for these fuckers to see. It was so fucking funny, their faces. Long story short, we manage to get this guy into the back of the cop car, handcuffed and into the station. Fowler was so fucking pissed, it was kinda funny.” Gavin finishes, out of breath and leaning back in his chair. The whole time, Tina’s rolling her eyes and mouthing parts of Gavin’s speech like she’s heard it many times before, despite his only happening last night.

But Connor’s still thinking about what started this fight in the first place.

“You’re… attracted to men?” Tina’s grin slips from her face and Gavin suddenly tenses. Connor’s face is oddly flushed and he’s staring at Gavin with such intensity that Connor himself is ‘weirded out’ by it.

“Yeah. Is that a fucking problem?” Gavin asks in a tone that suggests he wouldn’t hesitate to throw punches like he did was the man from last night. Connor smiles sheepishly.

“It’d be counter-productive for me to be homophobic.” Connor admits. Tina’s jaw drops and she looks more smug than Hank when Connor does something horribly incorrect after telling Hank he didn’t need help with it (which is how he set a toaster on fire).

Gavin, on the other hand, looks completely thrown. His eyes are wide and he stares at Connor in disbelief. Gavin bites his lip and, still looking shocked, says “Did— did you here that? Did an android just proposition me?”

Connor opens his mouth to say that he didn’t exactly proposition Gavin, but promptly closes it when Gavin stands up. He half expects a punch to the gut again, but there’s a look in Gavin’s eyes that make his body shiver on it’s own accord. Tina looks torn between leaving and pulling out her phone to possibly take a video, so she simply scurries over to the coffee maker and

“Fuck, if I‘d known you’re bent I’d done this a lot sooner.” Gavin says and grabs the collar of Connor’s brightly coloured bomber jacket, bringing their lips together in what Connor would call uncalculated and perfect.

Connor’s hands end up on Gavin’s waist and Gavin’s slide into his hair, making his sensors shudder and make him lean into the touch.

At first, the kiss was sweet, but then Gavin’s tongue prodded at Connor’s lips and, Connor, not knowing what else to do, willingly opened up for him. That, decidedly, was a wonderful fucking decision.

At least until Gavin winced and pulled away.

“Fuck, my stupid fucking lip!” Gavin curses and Connor realizes that he’s got the coppery taste of blood on his tongue, presumably from Gavin’s split lip. Gavin licks over the cut and a firm scowl is set in place.

“Shit, I’m meant to turn in that arrest report for the fucking asshole who did this in five minutes.” Gavin grabs his coat (he had previously layered over his sweatshirt, which everyone around the station found a little excessive, especially in the higher degrees of March). He’s at the door before he turns around, sending a smirk Connor’s way.

“We should do this again sometime. Call me.”

Then Gavin leaves, leaving Connor with a messed up collar and a snickering Tina.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://sherlockresidue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
